


I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You

by zams



Category: Glam Rock RPF, My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. <em>Prom’s in just two weeks and Frank still doesn’t have a date. But he has a plan to change that! Well, he has a list, actually, of potential prom dates. Tommy finds this irritating because Frank’s supposed to go to prom with</em> him<em>. Frank just doesn't know that yet. Tommy's working on it, okay?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> There are several pairings mentioned in this fic, but they are not listed in the header because they are simply mentioned. For your clarity: Adam Lambert/Mikey Way; Gerard Way/Lyn-Z Way; Bob Bryar/Brad Bell; Jamia Nestor/Sasha Mallory; Ray Toro/Alicia Simmons; past implied Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff; and past implied Mikey Way/Frank Iero. (Whew! Prom brings out the couples in full force!)
> 
> Title from the Black Kids’ song of the same name.

\---

Tommy's sleeping on the couch when a loud, quick succession of knocks on the door makes him jerk awake and nearly fall on the floor. He groans, sitting up, the knocking is still going on, sounding more like banging now. Pushing himself up, he stumbles toward the door, still half-asleep and confused. Yawning, he runs a hand through his hair and opens the door. "What?"

He's taken back for a moment to see Frank standing on his doorstep, grinning so brightly that Tommy's scared and rolling back on the balls of his feet, looking like a tightly constrained bundle of energy.

"Finally!" he says, brushing past Tommy and heading into the living room. "Come on!"

Blinking, Tommy just stands there for a moment before wakes himself up enough to shut the door and follow Frank. "You know," he says around another yawn, "I didn't actually invite you in. I could call the police."

Frank glares at him, plopping down on the couch where Tommy should still be blissfully napping. "I made a list," he says.

Yeah, Tommy doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. He wonders if there's more, but Frank's just staring at him, so Tommy sits down next to Frank, resigned. "A list?"

"Of potential prom dates," Frank says. "I need you to help me choose one."

That's really not what Tommy was expecting; he's not sure if he's awake enough to deal with this. "Um, prom's in two weeks."

"So?" Frank asks.

He sounds confused.

Tommy barely refrains from rolling his eyes. " _So_ ," he stresses, "everyone already has a date."

"I don't!"

"Okay," Tommy concedes. "Almost everyone has a date."

Tommy doesn't have a date, either, but he's not sure Frank knows that. Mostly, Tommy's dateless because he's a fucking chicken and can't work up the nerve to actually _ask_ Frank. Somehow, fucking Frank made Tommy _fucking fall in love_ with him. Actually in love.

Like ‘Tommy gets butterflies in his stomach when Frank's smiling and laughing’ love. Like ‘his heart races and his dick gets hard when he sees Frank shirtless, and he wants to lick Frank's tattoos and have Frank lick his’ love. Like ‘he wants to spend Friday nights watching horror movies with Frank cuddled in his arms, or him in Frank’s.

What an asshole.

One day, it was like Tommy woke up and Frank suddenly became adorable and endearing instead of exasperating and aggravating when he was hyped up on coffee and sugar and rambling on about the most fucking random things. And instead of Tommy wanting to roll his eyes and tease Frank when he was being ridiculous and spouting off conspiracy theories, Tommy wanted to kiss and coo at him.

Fucking. Annoying.

Even though he's still a little pissed at Frank for making Tommy fall in love with him, Tommy’s mostly accepted he wants to date Frank and sex him up.

And yes, Tommy wants to go to fucking prom with him. Since it’s only two weeks away and Tommy still hasn't asked Frank to prom as his date date, his plan is to wait a few more days before casually mentioning to Frank that since they are both dateless, they should go to prom together. As friends, of course.

Tommy’s hoping he’ll tell Frank about his feelings before they fucking graduate, but he probably won’t.

Still, he might have to rethink that now. Tommy's almost afraid to actually see who’s on this list of Frank’s. Whoever the people are, Tommy's sure they're not good enough for Frank. He should only go to prom with Tommy, not some random person who won't appreciate him or tell him how amazing he is or get him punch when he’s thirsty. Besides, Frank’s _his_ ; Tommy’s not going to share.

And _fuck_. Frank's turning him into a possessive, jealous asshole. This is just the icing on his own personal hell-cake.

"I'm sure someone on this list is dateless like me," Frank says, and Tommy pushes the thoughts of Frank slow dancing with some tall, buff, hot football player out of his mind. "I'm not going to my senior prom without a date. You're my best friend; it's your job to help me. Just fucking look at it."

"Fine," he says, making sure he sounds very put-upon and irritated when he takes the offered piece of paper from Frank. He can’t let Frank know what he’s actually thinking. He looks at it and nearly busts out laughing.

Fuck, Frank even _titled_ it.

>   
> **Frank's Potential Prom Dates**
> 
> 1) Gerard  
> 2) Mikey  
> 3) Jamia  
> 4) Bob  
> 5) Adam  
> 6) Sasha  
> 7) Alicia  
> 8) Ray  
> 9) Lyn-Z  
> 10) Brad

Of all the responses Tommy has to this fucking hilarious list, he feels compelled to first point out, "You do know Ray's straight and Sasha and Jamia are lesbians, right?"

Frank huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, and pouts. " _Yes_ ," he says. "I figured we could go as friends. Excuse me for thinking friend dates were allowed at prom."

"Whatever." Tommy looks at the paper again, and he can’t help but notice that he’s not on the list. If Frank doesn’t mind ‘friend dates,’ why isn’t Tommy on there? He’s surprised to realize how much it hurts that he was left out, but then he notices something. He reads the list a second time, slowly, and starts laughing hysterically, forgetting for the moment that he’s not on Frank’s list.

"The fuck?" Frank snaps, snatching the paper from Tommy's lax hands and holding it protectively against his chest.

Tommy gasps for breath, stomach hurting, and he wipes a few stray tears away. "You fucking dumbass," he says once his laughter dies away. "Every single person on that list is with another person. So none of them could go with you, if they were desperate enough to say yes."

Frank's forehead creases in confusion. "What?"

"Yeah," Tommy says, shaking his head. "Every person on your list is dating or going to prom with another person on your list."

"What? No,” Frank says. “You're fuckin' lying.”

"I'm not." Tommy scoots closer to Frank and makes him lay out the paper flat between them, over their thighs. "Look," he says. "Gerard's been dating Lyn-Z for months now, where the fuck you been? And Mikey's totally dating Adam."

"Okay, first, fuck you," Frank says. "I noticed Gerard and Lyn-Z being all cutesy with each other; I just didn't know they were actually dating. And I'm not sure I even believe it anyway because there's no fucking way Adam and Mikey are dating. You're lying because you're a bastard who wants me to go to prom alone.”

Tommy stares at Frank. "I worry about how your brain works," he says. "But I'm not lying. And I don't want you to go to prom alone." Which is true enough. Tommy just doesn't want him to go to prom with anyone besides him.

"Then who bottoms?" Frank asks, raising his eyebrows, sounding like that question’s the ace up his sleeve. "Because I remember when _you_ dated Adam and you wouldn't shut the fuck up about how he was the greatest top to ever top. And _I_ know from personal experience that Mikey's a toppy fucker."

Even if Frank doesn't say it, Tommy can clearly hear the 'so there' tacked on at the end. He rolls his eyes; Frank can be so juvenile.

"They both do," Tommy says, wanting to stick his tongue out at Frank. "They like to 'fight' it out for top or something. I don't know.” He shrugs. “I guess it turns them on, both of them trying to seduce the other and one of them eventually submitting. Or so Adam told me. I'm not clear on all the details of their sex life for my own sanity. I stopped him while my mind was relatively scar free."

Frank's silent. His eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open a bit. "That's so… hot," Frank breathes, and Tommy blinks, and then wants to bang his head against a hard surface. Repeatedly.

Of _course_ Frank thinks Adam and Mikey fucking is hot. Why is Tommy even surprised? Frank’s probably imagining it right now in extremely explicit detail.

"Yeah, well, they're dating," Tommy rushes to say. He doesn't like the slightly glazed look on Frank's face. It makes him all jittery inside and not in a good way. "Jamia asked Sasha to prom a couple months ago, and Ray asked Alicia. If you would have done this a week ago, you might have gotten Bob or Brad to say yes. But a few days ago, Bob finally asked Brad. And I know you know that Bob's wanted Brad for a long time."

By the time Tommy's finished, Frank's looking like a kicked puppy, all big, glassy eyes and wounded expression. Tommy feels bad for making Frank look so miserable, but only a little. This is Tommy's perfect chance to bite the bullet and ask Frank to prom. He's not going to fuck it up. He’s tired of wanting and not having, and all this little plan of Frank’s has taught him is that Frank’s not going to be single forever.

"Yeah," Frank says quietly. He looks down at the list and then crushes it in his fist. "I guess it was stupid idea."

"Frank," Tommy says. Fuck, it actually _hurts_ Tommy inside, deep in his stomach, to hear Frank sound so sad and resigned. Frank’s not supposed to sound like that.

"Forget it," Frank says. The cheerful tone is so painfully fake. "It won't be so bad going alone. You'll be there, right? And Gerard and Mikey and everyone else. It'll be fine. Having a date’s overrated, anyway."

Tommy bites his lip, heart pounding. It’s now or never. He leans closer to Frank and hesitantly puts a hand on his thigh. Frank immediately looks down at Tommy’s hand on his leg.

"You don't have to go alone," Tommy says. He can barely hear himself speak because of the blood rushing through his ears.

Frank’s eyes snap to his face, wide and uncertain. “Tommy?”

“You can go with- with me,” Tommy says, swallowing roughly past a dry throat.

“You?” Frank asks. “As… your friend?”

Frank’s voice is curiously even, and though Tommy can tell he’s surprised, maybe even shocked, Tommy can’t tell if the surprise is good or bad. He has to close his eyes and take a deep breath, holding it in and exhaling sharply before he can answer.

“No,” he forces out, opening his eyes. This is the scariest thing he’s ever done. This could either blow up in Tommy’s face and ruin the best friendship he’s ever had, or be the start of something even better. Tommy _really_ wants this to be the start of something better. “As my date.”

Frank’s eyes get big, and Tommy waits, anxiety spiking the longer Frank goes without responding. He feels like he’s going to pass out, and then Frank puts his hand over Tommy’s and laces their fingers together, and Tommy can breathe again.

“Okay,” Frank says softly. “I’ll go with you.” He smiles at Tommy, small and shy and Tommy really wants to kiss him, but then the right side of his mouth quirks up and he wags his eyebrows. “So you like me, huh?”

And just like that, Frank goes from being adorable and sweet right back to being an irritating little shit. Tommy really wouldn’t have him any other way. If he weren’t stuck on the fact that he actually asked Frank to prom _and_ that Frank said yes, he’d say something snarky in response to the smug tone.

“Can’t really blame you,” Frank continues, flat-out smirking now. “I’m pretty awesome. And hot. Like, really hot.”

“You kinda are,” Tommy says, and he can tell he’s caught Frank a little off guard with the non-snarky reply. “To both.”

Frank blushes the tiniest bit and Tommy’s fascinated. “Yeah?” Frank asks shyly.

“Yeah,” Tommy says, rolling his eyes. He tugs on Frank’s hand and pulls him closer, and Frank straddles his lap. Without even consciously thinking about it, Tommy lets go of Frank’s hand and curls his around Frank’s hips, fingertips brushing across the soft skin above Frank’s jeans. “I think the sun shines out of your ass, okay? Now fucking kiss me.”

Frank’s eyes light up and he says, “Fucking finally, Jesus. Been wanting to kiss you for fucking _months_. Was waiting for you to ask me to prom, but you fucking wouldn’t, and you were pissing me off, and I just about said ‘fuck it’ and asked you myself, but-”

Tommy cuts off Frank’s rambling with his mouth, swallowing the sounds. Frank talks too fucking much.

Frank makes a startled noise in the back of his throat, but he quickly catches on and kisses Tommy back, leaning closer and putting his arms around Tommy’s shoulders.

A tiny part of Tommy was worried that kissing Frank would be awkward and weird because of how long they’ve been friends, but it’s not. In fact, it’s feels like the most natural thing in the world to have Frank in his lap and Frank’s tongue in his mouth. The kiss is seamless and easy, and Tommy wants to do it forever and never stop. Frank tastes too good and his body feels too good pressed up against Tommy’s for Tommy to ever want to stop kissing him.

The little murmurs and moans Frank’s making goes right to Tommy’s groin. He shifts on the couch, settling more comfortably, and moves his hands, one sliding half down the back of Frank’s jeans over the top of his ass and the other coming up to Frank’s head. He runs his fingers through Frank’s long hair, and he gently cradles the back of Frank’s head.

Frank practically _melts_ against Tommy’s chest, like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be, and Tommy goes to work on sucking Frank’s face off. He wants _more_.

His plan would work better if Frank doesn’t pull away and start talking again.

“God, I can’t believe it took so long for you to ask me out. I mean, what the fuck? I didn’t know you were such a fucking wuss, Jesus. It’s not like it wasn’t fucking _obvious_ that I totally was into you. Everyone knew, Tommy, _everyone_.”

It’s a gift of Frank’s to make Tommy go from being happy and giddy to pissed and irritated in five seconds flat. Emotional whiplash, Tommy calls it. He glares, lips pursed, as he listen to Frank’s rant. Frank can go fuck himself. All their friends, too.

“They’re all probably betting on when we’ll get together,” Frank continues. He absently plays with Tommy’s fringe. “I wonder who’s gonna win… Probably Mikey. I think we should keep it quiet, you know? At least until prom. Then we can surprise everyone when we show up together, looking like two total hot asses, and we’ll make everyone jealous because do you _know_ how many people in this school want in our pants? A lot. Hey! Are you going to wear a tux? You’d look so fucking hot in a tux. Hmm. How are you going to do you hair and make-up? I was thinking-”

Tommy’s had about enough of this. In the past, when Frank started on a tangent, he just had to either let Frank talk himself out, tune him out, or distract him with coffee, cigarettes, or horror movies.

Distracting him was Tommy’s preferred method, but that only worked about half the time. Now, Tommy thinks he has a foolproof distraction method: he surges forward and kisses Frank again. Hmm, that is much better. Kiss now, talk later.

Frank’s still for a moment, and Tommy licks and nips at his lips ( _fuck_ , they’re so _soft_ ) and then Frank relaxes and kisses Tommy back like he can’t get enough, all aggressive and wild and really fucking hot and just so _Frank_.

Tommy grins into the kiss. Grabbing Frank’s ass, Tommy rolls his hips upward into Frank’s. Frank moans and pushes his hips down against Tommy’s roughly and so fucking eager Tommy’s going crazy. Frank’s holding onto Tommy’s shoulders so tightly Tommy’s sure he’s going to have bruises, but Tommy really doesn’t fucking care because plan ‘distracting Frank by kissing him’: success.

Fuck yes.

Dating Frank is going to be fucking awesome.

 

 **END**

Sequel: [Like A Goddamn Energizer Bunny](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255058)


End file.
